Among the myriad forms and methods of contraception, the oldest and most prosaic device, the condom, has recently become the subject of intense medical and commercial interest. The complications associated with intrauterine devices and birth control pills have mitigated against their use in most cases. Moreover, the appearance of the HIV virus and the impending Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome epidemic have created an atmosphere of caution and prudence in which sexually active adults must consider protecting themselves from infection by HIV virus and other venereal diseases. It is generally accepted as fact that the condom provides the best protection from venereal disease and HIV virus, aside from complete sexual abstinence.
Condoms as known in the prior art are known to suffer some drawbacks, chiefly in that they interfere with the normal progression of intercourse. Use of the condom requires male arousal first, followed by an interruption to open a condom package and apply the condom to the male member. Moreover, condoms are usually packaged in a lubricating fluid, and are often cold to the touch. This application of a cold object to the male member is aversive to many individuals, and discouraging to its use. Furthermore, the membrane of the condom, no matter how pliant or thin, is often viewed as a barrier to the most intimate tactile sensations of intercourse.
From a commercial standpoint, surveys have shown that nearly 50% of condoms purchased are sold to women, although it is clear that condoms as known in the prior art must be worn by the male. Therefore there is an implication that many women are concerned about contraception and disease prevention, and desirous of taking steps toward prevention of both. However, there is no device known in the prior art that prevents conception and disease, and can be used solely by the female prior to intercourse.